Abstinence
by Hachiiko
Summary: Deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et toujours rien... non vraiment, il fallait que Rogue sorte vite de ce bureau sinon il se le faisait sur place!


**Auteur :** Hachii

**Thème :** abstinence

**Personnage obligatoire :**Remus Lupin

**Personnage qui doit apparaître :** Draco Malfoy

**Ambiance imposée :** lourde de tension (de quelques natures que ce soit d'ailleurs ...)

**Mots qui doivent apparaître ****: **sang, banane, impuissant, balade, Jack Sparrow, sexe.

**Rating imposé :** M

* * *

_Toc toc_

Il venait de toquer à cette porte de bois et maintenant il attendait que cette voix lui autorise d'entrer. Sa voix.

Quand elle traversa la porte, son écho étouffé, il la poussa doucement et entra.

-Monsieur Malfoy ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

Son regard se posa sur le professeur assis à son bureau. Superbe avec son air décontracté, son regard comme fatigué alors qu'il le savait en très grande forme.

Il aurait voulut ne regarder que lui pendant au moins une heure, mais il était obligé de poser son regard sur l'autre homme qui se tenait en face de lui, juste de l'autre côté du bureau. Son parrain, Severus Rogue.

Draco s'avança jusqu'à se placer à côté du professeur de potions.

-Je venais vous voir, Professeur Lupin… pour une question que je n'arrive pas à résoudre.

Visiblement, Rogue était là pour lui apporter ses fioles de potions. Il allait sûrement ne pas tarder à partir. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille !

-Vraiment ? Je me ferai un plaisir de vous aider. Merci, Severus. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Lupin raccompagna le professeur de potions jusqu'à la porte, la refermant par la suite.

-Et bien, j'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais.

Disant cela, Draco avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de son professeur, collant son torse contre son dos musclé.

-Ca ne fait que deux minutes que tu es entré.

-Ce sont deux minutes qu'il nous a volé.

Se retournant, Lupin attrapa le menton du jeune homme pour le soulever.

-Ne soyez pas capricieux, Monsieur Malfoy.

-Tu n'étais pas supposé être en sa compagnie il me semble.

-Oui, je sais. Je t'avais dit qu'il devait venir ce soir mais il est venu dès qu'il a eut terminé ses fioles, et c'est d'autant mieux.

-Mouais…

Après ce magnifique moment de langue française, Remus l'embrassa furtivement avant de se détacher de son emprise et de revenir vers son bureau. Il prit une des fioles et avala son contenu. Cela faisait un moment que Draco avait découvert sa vraie nature, mais jamais il n'avait été dégoûté de lui. Au contraire, ce côté animal et ses cicatrices au visage provoquaient chez lui une excitation sans pareil.

-Au moins, comme ça, je suis sûr de ne pas te faire de mal pour le moment.

Draco, pas vraiment content de se retrouver sans son professeur préféré contre lui, se dépêcha de le rejoindre et de s'accrocher à son cou.

-Et là, tu comptes recevoir encore du monde ou pas ?

-Oui, il paraît qu'un gamin râleur doit venir me voir pour que je lui explique quelque chose qu'il n'a pas compris.

Mi-vexé, mi-amusé, Draco gonfla les joues en signe de protestation avant d'éclater de rire et d'embrasser passionnément le loup-garou, qui lui rendit bien vite son baiser.

Une fois qu'ils eurent délassé leurs langues, Remus lui demanda :

-Alors, c'est quoi cette question que tu voulais me poser ? Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit que tu avais une question à me poser. Je t'écoute.

L'héritier Malfoy regarda son petit-ami dans les yeux avec incompréhension avant de saisir et de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Remus, c'était juste une excuse à ma présence ici. Tu crois vraiment que ça le fera si je dis « je viens voir mon loup-garou de petit-ami, sortez s'il vous plait ! »…

-Oh ! J'avais pas compris.

-Oui, je vois ça.

Il y eut de nouveaux rires et de nouveaux baisers jusqu'à ce Draco se retrouve plaqué contre le tapis qui recouvrait une bonne partie de la pièce.

Couché sur lui, Remus déposait des baisers contre son cou, le plongeant dans une myriade de sensations.

-Dites, professeur ?

-Oui, Monsieur Malfoy ?

-J'ai une question, en fait.

-Je vous écoute ?

Draco se releva sur les coudes, son visage juste à quelques centimètres de ceux du professeur.

-Comment on fait l'amour ?

A cette question, Remus ouvrit de grands yeux. Bien sûr, il savait que Draco n'était plus puceau depuis un moment et il savait aussi très bien pourquoi il lui posait cette question : cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils n'avaient pas encore dépassé le stade des baisers et des caresses, aussi intimes soient-elles.

Il comprit donc que ce que voulait Draco en lui demandant ça, c'était franchir ce pas et, disons-le clairement, de satisfaire son manque de **sexe**.

Il eut un sourire en coin avant de lui répondre.

-Devrais-je vous donner un cours ?

-Oui, je pense avoir quelques…lacunes…

Il avait accentué son dernier mot en bougeant son bassin contre celui du professeur.

-Dois-je comprendre que mon élève préféré est **impuissant **?

A ces mots, Remus fut propulsé au sol par les deux bras puissants de Draco. Celui-ci, mi-énervé, mi-taquin se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, ses mains toujours fermement plaquées contre le torse de Remus. Il y avait quelque chose en lui d'animal, comme si ce n'était plus Draco Malfoy qui le regardait. Et le professeur trouva cela ironique, car après tout, c'était lui la bête ici ! Mais sa silhouette courbée, les épaules hautes et la tête baissée vers son oreille rappelaient plutôt l'attitude d'un félin.

-M'as-tu seulement entendu dire que j'étais impuissant ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Alors peut-être _penses-tu_ que je le suis…

Remus resta sans voix. Pas de peur, mais de subjugation. C'est fou quel point son amant pouvait être sexy.

Prit d'une folle pulsion, il se releva brusquement et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Draco qui reprit bien vite son air bon enfant.

Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent, Draco remit la question sur le tapis.

-Donc, professeur, comment on fait ?

-Hum…

Il continua l'exploration du cou de son jeune amant.

-Tu préfères passer d'abord à la pratique et ensuite je t'explique, ou…

-Explique moi avec ça !

Là, juste sous ses yeux, trônait une magnifique **banane**, une de celles qui se trouvaient dans la corbeille sur son bureau. Ravi de son coup, Draco la brandissait fièrement, un sourire en coin peint sur son visage.

Amusé de la situation, Remus attrapa le fruit qui ressemblait fort à un sexe d'homme.

-Voyez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy, pour faire l'amour, il faut que le sexe de l'homme rentre dans celui de la femme.

-Et si c'est deux hommes ? Ils peuvent pas ?

-Si, bien sûr, mais à ce moment là, il faut passer par _là_.

Sensuellement, le loup-garou passa sa main libre entre les jambes de Draco, appuyant lorsqu'il atteignit la zone anale. S'il s'était écouté, Draco se serait jeté sur lui sans plus attendre. Mais il préféra jouer le jeu, se contentant simplement de soupirer de plaisir.

-Seulement, continua Remus, il faut que le sexe devienne dur, très dur…

-Et comment on fait ?

-Il faut utiliser tout tes charmes.

-Comme ?

-Je sais pas, surprend-moi…

Ni une ni deux, Draco passa en mode _I'-m-sexy-and-I-know-it_.Lançant un regard langoureux à son amant de professeur, il fit glisser sa langue le long de la peau jaune et épaisse du fruit.

Voyant son ange s'activer ainsi conte cette damnée banane, Remus se remémora les nombreuses fellations qu'il avait pu recevoir de Draco et très vite, son pantalon devint trop étroit.

Envoyant valser la banane au loin, Remus arracha littéralement la chemise de son élève qui, comprenant vite qu'il n'était plus l'heure de jouer les ingénus, fit de même de son côté.

Lorsqu'il fut nu, Draco se pencha à son tour pour faire disparaître de sa vue le pantalon devenu plus que gênant de son amant. Face au membre tendu de Remus, il y appliqua les mêmes coups de langue que cette satanée banane avait reçue après lui avoir lancé un regard des plus provocateurs.

Merlin ! ce garçon savait y faire! Il avait dû en vider un sacré stock, des Chuppa-Chups! Mais, voyant qu'il n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps à ce rythme, il abandonna son jouet pour venir s'asseoir directement sur lui, s'empalant de lui-même sans le prévenir de rien.

-Aah !

Deux mois! Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas ressentit cette déchirure, cette douleur qui se mue en plaisir. Fichus examens qui avaient convaincu Remus de ne pas le toucher! Mais maintenant, ils étaient passés et il avait bien mérité d'éprouver autant de plaisir qu'il avait obtenu d'optimal –à savoir, un paquet.

Lentement, il commença à bouger les hanches, des frissons parcourant son corps. Bientôt le rythme tranquille qu'il avait adopté se changeât en un rythme effréné qui ne cessait d'arracher de longue plaintes aux deux amants.

Jamais Remus n'aurait pensé que faire l'amour à Draco soit quelque chose d'aussi bon. Ce garçon lui donnait envie de se déchaîner.

D'un coup, il se releva un peu, juste assez pour se mettre en tailleur pour que Draco passe ses jambes autour de sa taille. Ses bras qu'il passa autour de ses hanches échauffées l'aidèrent à se soulever encore et encore. Sa bouche restée à l'abandon pendant trop longtemps allant se poser contre la peau laiteuse de son cou, le marquant par endroit.

Mais lorsqu'un spasme contracta les muscles du jeune homme, les instincts de Remus se réveillèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de planter ses ongles dans le fessier de Draco, ses dents dans son épaule.

-Ah ! Rem… Remus…tu me fais... mal !

Et Merlin que c'était bon!

Malgré la souffrance, l'héritier Malfoy ne stoppa pas ses allées et venues contre la hampe de chair.

Il régnait autour d'eux un atmosphère tendue, comme s'ils attendaient le moment où tout allait basculer. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

D'un côté, Draco sentait que s'ils continuaient, Remus ne pourrait contrôler son sang de loup-garou et le déchirerait sur place. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait mieux que quiconque que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, qu'il s'arrêterait de lui même s'il sentait le mal remonter en lui.

C'est pourquoi il s'abandonna totalement entre ses bras, le **sang** coulant entre les dents acérées du professeur, parcourant son torse pour finir par tomber le long de son aine.

Il se colla encore plus à lui, cachant sa tête blonde dans son cou. Les soupirs extatiques et les cris de pur plaisir qu'émettait Draco étaient pour Remus au moins aussi beaux que la plus enchanteresse des **ballades** du monde.

Enfin, la jouissance les frappa de plein fouet. Aucun d'eux n'eut la décence de retenir leur cri et si quelqu'un était passé par là, il n'aurait pas eu de doutes quant à ce qu'il se passait ici.

Le souffle erratique, ils prirent le temps de se calmer, s'enlaçant tendrement.

Quand enfin leurs respirations ne furent plus des semblants de sifflets, Draco parla.

-Dis, Remus…

-Hum ?

-C'est quand les vacances déjà ?

-Vendredi prochain, pourquoi ?

Surprit qu'un élève puisse oublier la date des vacances, il ne put que regarder avec interrogation son amant.

-Mes parents ont une île en plein océan Indien… ça te dirait d'y passer quelques jours ?

Le loup-garou étudia la question avant de sourire, écartant du visage rougie de Draco quelques mèches trempée de sueur.

-Les Malfoy m'étonneront toujours. Un île, carrément.

-T'es riche ou tu l'es pas.

-Oui. Toi tu l'es, pas moi.

-Tu sais bien que je m'en fiche.

A nouveau il cacha son visage dans son cou.

-Je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Remus le serra contre lui encore plus fort. Il l'aimait tellement, et même si leur amour n'était pas vraiment permis, il ne s'imaginait pas une vie loin de lui. Et certainement pas à cause de deux ou trois stupides lois. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour n'a pas d'âge ?

-Alors ? Tu veux ou pas ?

-Bien sûr.

Ravi, Draco l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ils allaient pouvoir être seuls, juste eux deux, sans personne autour pour découvrir leur petit secret.

-Mais comment on va faire ? Si tu dis à tes parents que tu y vas avec moi…

-Bah je mentirai. Je dirai que j'y avais avec ma copine du moment, ils diront oui. Ils gobent tout, suffit que je le dise avec le bon ton et ça passe toujours.

Draco mima un geste de désinvolte qui rappela quelqu'un au professeur.

-Haha. Je sens que je vais me retrouver avec un véritable **Jack Sparrow** sur cette île !

-Jack… qui ?

-Rien, rien, un truc Moldu.

-EH ? Ah non ! Ne me compare pas à un de ces trucs abjects !

-Oh si tu savais ce qu'inventent les Moldus, tu ne dirais pas ça…

Cette réplique piqua la curiosité de Draco.

-Comme quoi ?

-Oh… et bien tu découvriras ça pendant les vacances.

-Vraiment ?

-Compte sur moi, mon ange.

Et il reprit ses lèvres avec ardeur, une soudaine envie travaillant son entre-jambe. Il en avait des idées, lui aussi, à le faire penser à ce genre de choses !

* * *

Voilààààààà! Celui-là j'en suis nettement plus fière! Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Étrange mais super comme pairing, non?

N'hésitez pas, les reviews sont gratuites mes amis!


End file.
